Jill Leonhart
Description Personality Passionate, hard-headed but fair, loyal and honorable. A real hothead when it comes to dragons and their ilk. Otherwise, kind and generally happy. Appearance Tall for a dwarf, but still relatively short, Jill has the physique of someone who has spent decades hammering an anvil. Dark ginger hair in a short fauxhawk mullet with grown out sideburns, green eyes and tan freckled skin. Comfortable in smithing leathers as armor, she rarely changes out of either. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment *Bastion Breaker: Dwarven Thrower acquired in Argentum. Jill has reforged the face of the hammer to resemble the visage of Broad Bastion *Leon's Tongue: Greatsword of Enigmium, the hilt of which is shaped like a lion's open maw *Leon's Paw: Gloves of Missle Snaring *Hartclaw: Jill's War Pike, that has been with her since she left for Teol History Pre-Campaign The Mountain Dwarf clan Leonhart of Harthome, high in the mountains of the mainland, was devastated by the Black Dragon Scourge, Nystrix some 30-40 odd years ago. Her family narrowly escaped the razing of Harthome when she was only 10-15 years old and they scattered to the winds to work as smiths for any Dwarven stronghold that would take them. Within a few years, what was left of the Leonhart clan planned to take back the mountain from Nystrix; of which Jill did not want a part. She believed the scattered remains of the clan were far too weak to take on such a tremendous task. She attempted to convince her mother and brothers to not throw their lives away needlessly, tried to get them to bide their time until they could afford to raise an army of appropriate size and skill to reclaim Harthome. Unfortunately, her concern was ignored and her initial fears confirmed; not a single dwarf that went back to Harthome returned, their fate came to them within the mountain. Heart heavy, she ventured south to Alondale, a small town of no repute. There she worked her way into the local artisan's guild and began establishing a smithing practice. Jill worked tirelessly and eagerly, to craft fine weapons and armor worthy of her family name; selling them at a decent price to fund a reclamation of Harthome. Years and years she worked, becoming well known to many merchants and wandering adventurers. After nearly three decades of hard labor, Jill decided to leave the shop to her apprentice and pack up her trusty war pike, Hartclaw, and pursue other opportunities and challenges before risking it all reclaiming what was stolen from her. This brought her to the Adventurer's Guild and Teol. Her hope is to rally allies to take it back and reestablish the Leonhart clan as the masters of Harthome. Season 4 Struggling to find her place in the Adventurer's Guild in the midst of war, she has found herself, more often than not, flat on her back. After taking a beating, both emotionally and physically in most of her first missions, a trip to meet a king cloaked in silver has changed her luck. There she met yet another important piece of her plan to take back Harthome, Broad Bastion. The Dragonslayer Warforged agreed to help Jill in the retaking of Harthome, if only to correct the mistake of letting Nystrix escape the dragon wars of old. This also sparked something in Jill, pushing her to work with BB on projects of craft and forge. Season 5 Thrown into an array of wild and varying tasks and places by the portals opening seemingly randomly throughout Teol, Jill has taken quite a beating. She's mostly resigned herself to meat shield and party mom, while still coasting on her classic charm. RP/Spoilers Significant Character Relationships/Friendships * Current Crush: Broad Bastion, Dragonslayer Warforged from Argentum Accomplishments Trivia * "Jill is actually an NPC I've been using for multiple campaigns I've run within the last 5 years" - Tay * Jill has a tattoo across her back of the Leonhart sigil, a heart with three claw marks running vertically across it. This is actually covering up a scar she received fleeing Harthome * Jill heavily drinks recreationally. Being a dwarf and resistant to poisons, this has little affect on her fighting ability or cognition. * Jill loves chocolates and licorice. Featured RP List Intro Thread: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1oE6Estw51IbQ5I77UmhmsYLrZNOWmwrPjLSIQ8DyDcA